Commander Tempest
Commander Tempest was a female SeaWing commander in Blister's army. She appeared in Assassin, ''and seemed to have a close relationship to King Gill and her third-in-command, Piranha. She was enormous, described to be as big as Morrowseer, and she carried a trident as large as Deathbringer himself. To avoid Blister from winning the war easily and thwarting the NightWings' plans, Deathbringer killed Tempest by throwing a MudWing spear into her heart to destabilize Blister's army. She was described as having a booming voice and loud barks of laughter that startled the nearby gulls''Assassin, page 22. Tempest was also mentioned as having a healing fire scar across her neck. She is seen as very brave and calm, and even when Deathbringer thrust a spear into her chest, she didn't scream or cry out. She only responded by saying: "Well, son of a starfish." ''Assassin The first mission Deathbringer had on the continent was to kill Commander Tempest. Quickstrike told him that she was shifting the war too far into Blister's talons. Unfortunately, Quickstrike was struck by lightning, so Deathbringer had to do it alone. He waited out the night and in the morning, the SeaWing army came. With them were Commander Tempest, Gill, Piranha, and about twenty other SeaWings. Deathbringer saw her and was immediately intimidated, thinking, ''Holy mother of lava, I'm supposed to kill THAT? ''Assassin'', page 21 Tempest was talking out a peace strategy along with Gill, as she did not want the bloody war to drag on longer. Tempest asked all the dragons on the beach to lay down their weapons on the beach. The troops followed her command, but Deathbringer managed to snatch a MudWing spear. He threw it at her heart, and it hit, giving the unsuspecting Tempest mere moments to live. She uttered her last words, "Well, son of a starfish", and hit the beach "like a slow avalanche." Assassin, page 24 Gill sobs heavily and Piranha shrieked in rage at the sight of her fallen commander. Assassin, page 24 The dragons on the beach went into a state of panic, especially when they see the note, which reads: This is what we think about your secret deal with Blister. Stay in the water where you belong! The coast of the Mud Kingdom is ours!Assassin, page 25 This made everyone suspect that a MudWing had killed Tempest, but the real assassin, Deathbringer, returned home to safety. Unfortunately, the armies on the beach found half-dead Quickstrike, and Blister wanted her "completely dead"Assassin, page 27 . Trivia *Her murder most likely caused the MudWings to switch their alliance to Burn. *Blister was shown to resent Tempest a little. This is shown when General Swamp yelled at Princess Blister, and said that she called Tempest smelly, loud, and her soldiers obeyed her orders "like pathetic big-eyed manatees".Assassin, pages 25-26 *She was noted to have a big, jovial voice. *A tempest is a violent windy storm. Her name may also come from tempestuous. Quotes *''"Let's get this over with."'' *''"The queen has her own kingdom to run."'' *''"I mean, I love being the war commander and all, but it's a messy business, aren't I right? Ha!"'' *''"Oh, hey, you're here!"'' *''"Well, son of a starfish." ''-Last words Gallery OrcaSeawing.jpg|Typical SeaWing theonlycommander_bone.png|by bone 71DtUpCENJL._UX385_.jpg|Her trident Tempest1.jpg|By Angelturtle Might Tempest.png|Tempest's entrance Tempestthemaimed.png|Destinyfollower2233 Tempest.png Germanseawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing from the German publications|link=SeaWings Tempest Ref.png|Tempest Ref- QueenClam Category:Deceased Category:SeaWings Category:Soldiers Category:Assassin Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Minor Characters